Warrior High: Boarding School
by scarpath
Summary: The cats suddenly transform into twolegs and go to boarding school! Most cats from all the books are in here. Just pretend the family trees don't exist though..... R&R! Freshman year
1. The Teachers

Takes Place: During all the books, You'll see!

The cats are humans, I know this is confusing, but what I mean is, they are humans that represent the cats. Does that make more sense?

A/N: Ravenpaw now RavenCLAW, as he is a teacher.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in here except the story, any brands used and Warriors are not owned by me. This disclaimer is for the whole story.

* * *

Teachers:

Dean: Bluestar

Head of School: Redtail

Head of Dorms: Fireheart (Firestar)

P.E: Blackfoot (Blackstar)

Literature: Mistyfoot

Mathematics: Scourge

Science: Yellowfang

History: Talltail (Tallstar)

Geography: Ravenclaw (Ravenpaw)

Language: Mudfur

Art: Spottedleaf

Music and Dance: Leafpool

Health Class: Runningnose

Computer Science: Barkface

Theatre: Littlecloud


	2. The Students

**_All freshmen and sophomores have paw on the end of their names, and Juniors and Seniors have warrior names._**

* * *

**Freshmen: **Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Mosspaw, Hazelpaw, Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Icepaw, Flamepaw.

**Sophomores:** Crowpaw, Echopaw, Stormpaw, Rock, Bramblepaw, Cloudpaw, Foxpaw Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw.

**Juniors: **Graystripe, Cinderheart, Echosong, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Oakfur, Mothwing.

**Seniors:** Hawkfros

* * *

**Jocks (all years): **Crowpaw, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Hawkfrost, Cloudpaw, Stormpaw

**Cheer Squad and "In" group (all years): **Hollypaw, Sorreltail, Echosong, Hazelpaw, Honeyfern, Sandstorm,

**Nerds: **Mosspaw, Cinderheart, Cloupaw, Foxpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Willowshine

**Gays/Lesbians: **Jaypaw, Stormpaw, Brackenfur,

**Goths/Emos:** Mousepaw, Berrynose, Ferncloud, Tigerpaw,

**Hypers/Chat speakers: **Squirrelpaw, Bramblepaw, Oakfur, Brightheart, Mothwing

**Freaks/Outcasts who think they're cool: **Skywatcher, Rock, Dustpelt, Mousefur

* * *

**I forgot Something for "The Teachers"!**

**Janitors:** Thornclaw,

**Lunch Lady: **Poppyfrost.

**Nurse:** Millie

* * *

**The Schedule: (6 Periods a day)**

Monday: Art, Mathematics, BREAK, Literature, Theatre, LUNCH, Gym, History.

Tuesday: Music and Dance, Mathematics, BREAK, Literature, Geography, LUNCH, Science, Computer Science.

Wednesday: Co-curricular, Mathematics, BREAK, Literature, Gym, LUNCH, Language, Co-curricular.

Thursday: Language, Mathematics, BREAK, Literature, Free Period, LUNCH, Science, Art

Friday: Geography, History, BREAK, Language, Music and Dance, LUNCH, Science, Theatre.

Saturday: No classes

Sunday: Science, Mathematics, BREAK, Language, LUNCH, Co-curricular (All afternoon)


	3. Meeting the Gang

A/n: My cat is called Meadowpaw, a freshman in Warrior High. Most of the people in my "group" aren't mentioned before, but they are normal and you'lk get to know them so don't worry!

* * *

I sidled into the gym. I had to admit, I was really nervous! I didn't have any home-sickness yet, but I knew it would come soon!

I walked over to the bulletin board and grabbed her schedule from Bluestar, nearly tripping over myself in through her classes, I wasn't so nervous anymore. This seemed just like a normal school after all! I looked around the room, searching for someone that looked nice. I spotted a group of cats sitting on the wooden bleachers, laughing their heads off. I walked over, and introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Meadowpaw! Can I join you?" I asked, I had to use all my energy to make sure I didn't fidget.

"Sure Meadowpaw!I'm Squirrelpaw! How are you today? I'm guessing you're a freshman! I'm a sophomore. I was here last year. Where do your parents live? I lived in Michigan-" she chattered on, eyes bright until a guy came over and held his hand over the redhead's mouth.

"Quiet will you!? Some of us are actually sane!" he lectured, turning to me, he said, "I'm Brownpaw. I'm a freshman. Sorry for Squirrelpaw... She's hyperactive, but you probably realized that." he said in a friendly way. I dropped my bag and looked at the other cats in the group while they hurriedly introduced themselves. He stared at him a moment longer while he pushed his fluffy back hair out of his face.

"I'm Dawnpaw! Freshman as well!" an asian girl with dark black hair smiled at her. She was sitting next to another girl that had really light skin and long flowing black hair.

"I'm Firepaw! I'm a freshman too! Meadowpaw right? Hey guess what?" the girl said with a grin, "You, me and Dawnpaw over here are in the same dorm! And with any luck, the same class too!" she said scanning her class list, "Yup! We're together!" she said, punching the air.

"So.... Should we go to homeroom or wait until the bell?" she asked.

"Hang on! You haven't met the rest of the gang yet!" Brownpaw stopped her, pointing to two guys sitting on the bleacher behind them, chatting. Brownpaw got up and walked over and said, "Excuse me, are you gonna gossip all day or are you gonna meet Meadowpaw?" he asked, eyebrows raised. The two guys nodded in between laughs.

One stood up and said, "Hi there! I'm Redpaw." he nodded to me. He sat down and waited for the other guy to stand up. When he just sat there staring into space, Redpaw smacked him across the face. He snapped out of the trance and said,

"Hi! I'm Gingerpaw!" the blonde said. He then continued to watch as another girl walked up behind us. I turned and saw a blonde girl walking towards us, staring down at her list.

"Hi! Im streampaw! Can I sit with you guys?" she asked, her accent was British. We all nodded and smiled. We introduced ourselves and Firepaw butted in quickly,

" She's in our dorm too!" her eyes were bright. She bent her neck around Streampaw to see yet another person heading towards us. A guy in a huge hoodie walked over and said, "Hey. I'm Oakpaw. Can I sit here?" he asked without any sign of shyness. We introduced ourselves and sat there.

"NOW can we go?" I asked Brownpaw sarcastically. He nodded with equal humor and we walked off to homeroom.....


	4. What Happened in Homeroom

_**A/N- Sorry! I just decided that in chapter one, only the cats with abnormal personalities are listed. There might be more normal students later on... Same for the teachers, only Meadowpaw's teachers are listed, the rest sren't and won't be used much....**_

* * *

I walked to the hall where all the freshmen had their homerooms and glanced down at my list. I had homeroom in room 2079, with Streampaw, Brownpaw and Redpaw. The others were in room 2073, Firepaw, Gingerpaw and Dawnpaw. Squirrelpaw had gone her separate way to the sophomore homerooms. We split up and headed our separate ways. We were only three rooms down from each other. I opened the door to the classroom and stood there for a moment, choosing which desk to sit at. The desks were in four rows, so I chose the row second from the back and in the middle. _Good choice!_ I thought to myself, _it better be! This could be my desk until sophomore year!_

Streampaw took the spot on my right, while Redpaw sat on my left. Brownpaw took the spot to the left of Redpaw. We sat there silently for a minute, staring into space until Redpaw broke the silence.

"Art's first! I hate art! I'm gonna get an F!!!" Redpaw exclaimed. We all stared at him in confusion.

"We haven't even gotten there yet. And maths is second! That's even worse!" I replied in frustration, now it was their turn to stare at me.

"It is NOT as bad as art!" Redpaw retorted, "And I'm ok at math! I FAIL at art!"

"Whatever Redpaw...." Brownpaw rolled his eyes, Redpaw turned and started to wrestle with him.

I turned to Streampaw and started to talk to her about where we were living and stuff like that. We chatted on for about 2 minutes flat when the bell rang and a strict looking teacher walked into the room with a bunch of papers in her hands. I hadn't noticed until now that the rest of the class had filtered in with their various bags. I turned in my chair to look around at them all. A couple goths, there was one guy sitting with them that looked a little different. He had a small pocket-knife in his hand and was cutting his arm. _How do those emo people stand it? They're like outcasts or something!_ I thought, turning to see some girls in mini-skirts or ultra-short shorts giggling in the back row. Some guys who had come in last had gotten the front row. They were looking at the girls in the back row, or rather, flirting with them. I rolled my eyes and turned to the teacher.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Thunder. I hope you enjoy freshman year. These are your schedules. They also have on them your locker numbers, and codes. Oh! And also your dorm room numbers are on the next page along with who you're sharing the room with." but all I heard was, "Homeroom.... Mrs. Thunder......... freshman year....... locker...... codes....... dorm rooms......who..... sharing with." I nodded as she passed by and leaned over to Streampaw to see what her locker number was. I'd gotten 3011, she had 3010.

"SWEET!" I said, showing her mine. She nodded and then I turned to Redpaw and Brownpaw, with Streampaw leaning over my shoulder. _This year is going to be great! Redpaw and Brownpaw are on my right, while Streampaw's on my left! _I grinned and passed my paper to them. They smiled back. I flipped onto the next page and my eyes flew open. This year was the greatest I'd ever had! My luck was just amazing! I showed the list to Streampaw, who had to hold it for herself because I was shaking so hard with happiness. Streampaw, Dawnpaw, Firepaw and I had a dorm together! I still had my bags with me and I banged my head on my biggest suitcase when I leaned back.

"Ow!" I hadn't realized it was so close behind me. Streampaw turned and held her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. I guess I did look pretty funny though, slumped down in my chair, rubbing my head. I sat up and poked her in the ribs, which got her laughing even harder and banging her knees on the desk. No one noticed though cuz they were all talking.

"We're going to the dorms now!" Mrs. Thunder announced.....


	5. Dorms, Dorms, and oh! Dorms!

We walked into the guys' dorm and the guys ran off to their dorm rooms. Brownpaw and Redpaw were running off and after a minute or two of Mrs. Thunder telling the guys where to go, we headed off to the building next door and my arms felt like they were going to fall off by the time we got there! I knew I shouldn't have brought all of the stuff I had brought (eg. posters, a couple teddy bears, my millions of good-luck charms etc.). I lugged them up the stairs and when I got to the third floor my arms were practically numb. Streampaw came out of the room to help me,

"What's in here?! Bricks?" she commented sarcastically.

"Stuff..." I mumbled around the schedule, which I was carrying in my mouth. I dragged my feet along the carpet, which didn't make my suitcase any lighter. I stopped in front of room 3042 and walked in. Dawnpaw and Firepaw were already there. The dorm was fantastic! Two bunks on one side of the room and a long desk along the other wall. A small TV with wireless headphones was on a shelf in front of each bed. I looked out the window, a view of some hills. I saw A GIANT dresser in an alcove in the wall next to it. It had four doors. I opened the one next to the windowand started hanging up my clothers. I put my shoes and underwear in the shelves. The other three were still fumbling around in their beds so I shouted as fast as I could,

"I all bottom bunk closest to the door!" and threw a copy of my schedule on it to prove it. Firepaw and Streampaw glared at me while Dawnpaw just shrugged. Streampaw didn't waste any time and yealled,

"I call top bunk above her then!" and Firepaw decided to tackle her onto the bed which was Dawnpaw's, proclaiming,

"I call the other top bunk!" the two wrestled while Dawnpaw and I continued to unpack. I brought out some big, silky scarves and tucked them into the bottom on Streampaw's mattress. I knew that would be a great way to have privacy! I threw a couple teddies in and a LED light. I unpacked a few books and claimed a desk, the one closest to my bed, on the end closest to the door. I put my books there, along with some DVD's, CD's, and another teddy. I brought out a cardboard box and unpacked my IPod speaker, laptop charger, DS and games, and some photos of my friends back home in Los Angeles. I tucked some emergancy chocolate under my mattress and put some more decorations in the metal bars under Streampaw's bed. I found I had some extra scarves, so I leant them to Dawnpaw, who used them the same way I had. I pulled out my computer and hooked it up with the charger. My IPod was flung onto the desk and some notebooks and paper were put in twwo of my three drawers. I was saving my third one for textbooks. Some magazine cut-outs and various posters came out of a poster and I threw them on the bed with a ball of blue-tac. I put a box of various stationary onto my desk and pulled out a purse to take stuff to my locker. I stuffed some magnets and some smaller posteres and photos in it and grabbed my camera (the kind that gives out photos instantly on that wierd thick film) and ran over to my friends. I grabbed them all together,

"SMILE!" I yelled and they obeyed instantly while I snapped the photo. I stuffed it into the purse along with the camera and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, hand cream, and floss and ran into the bathroom. Of course, there were two little shelves on each side of the sink, so I grabbed the top-left one. I walked into the shower, and again, there were four shelves. This time they were in a row. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and some soap from the cabinet and put them there. I grabbed my towelette from my suitcase and put it there next to them.

By this time, I was exhausted! So I jumped onto my bed and lay there, sticking up my posters, pinning the LED light to a metal bar on the bottom of Streampaw's bed and positioning it to perfection and looked around the room.

I got up to get a better view. I looked up at Streampaw's first. She had somehow attached a carefully-made colorful cardboard bar to the ceiling and stuck a LED light onto it. She had some cloth taped to the ceiling around her bed except where she got in. There were some pictures on the wall and ceiling. Dawnpaw had used the rest of my scarves and a couple of her own to make a little alcove and had decorated hers similar to mine. Firepaw had used some shirts taped to the ceiling and I couldn't see inside.

I looked at my door on the dresser. _Too plain!_ So I grabbed a piece of paper and doodled on it until it was extremely colorful and stuck it to the door. I could get some photos online to decorate inside and some more outside later. I heard Mrs. Thunder calling us and called Streampaw so we could go. I grabbed my purse on the way out and said bye to the other two.

Streampaw and I walked down the hall and down the stairs, chatting about how great the dorm was.

"That's why we have to pay so much I guess!" Streampaw chided. I nodded and couldn't wait until we got to the lockers. They had to be great considering how nice the dorms were.....


	6. At The Bottom Of The Stairs

The class walked down a drizzling walkway with grass on both sides and neat rows and arrangements of flowers. They walked through a door into the same building they had their form room in and went up a flight of stairs and down a darkened hall. Meadowpaw was sure she would get lost soon! They kept winding around until they reached a corner under yet more stairs with four lockers there. Mrs. Thunder said,

"Now! I know that Redpaw, you're friends with Streampaw, Brownpaw and Meadowpaw right?" She asked without turning around until her question was finished. Redpaw nodded and waited expectantly.  
"These lockers now belong to you!" she said, motioning to the four lockers in the corner. She raised her voice a little and said, "The rest of you, come with me to the locker hallway!" addressing the class, she led them off up the stairs. Meadowpaw caught jealous glares from the girls in mini-skirts and a few of the jocks. She glared back with a victorious smirk. While the girl was looking back at them, she tripped on the stairs and the whole class went roaring in laughter. Only one of the jocks didn't laugh. He looked around the class calmly and then walked down the stairs a couple of steps and helped her up. He smiled at her and the two held hands all the way up, a couple steps behind everyone else.

"I'm Hollypaw. I'm going to audition for the cheer squad." she flirted with him.

"I'm sure you can get in. I'm stormpaw." he replied smoothly. She walked closer and closer to him all the way up the stairs and to the lockers. Meadowpaw shook herself. She could just imagine.... _No! I'm not going to think about that!_ She walked over to the lockers to join her friends. Sh'd gotten the locker to the right of the middle. Second from the right. _This is great! Good lockers, good dorms! What else could I want?_ I thought to myself even though I already knew the answer.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed in a couple notebooks and a pencilcase in the box that was on the top right. A hook hung from it. I hung my bag on it and pulled out the magnets, charms, photos and posters. I decorated quickly this time and grabbed a little mirror out of my pocket. I stuck it on with some more blue-tac and closed it, locking the lock and making sure I knew the code. I took my schedule and walked over to Redpaw, I leaned on his locker door and said,

"Looks like you get to miss art this time." as sarcastically as I could. I suddenly remembered what I had forgotten and went back to my locker, typed in my code; 28, 6, 36 and took a small tin box out of my purse. I stuck it to one side of my locker near the top where it wouldn't fall. Inside it had a $50 bill, some hair ties, a safety pin, and some spare stationary. It also had my spare key to the dorm and two keys for the lock on my bike, which was in our room, which was in pieces lying on my bed, ready for me to put together that night. I shoved the key into my pocket and check my hair in the mirror. I unruffled my Levi's'. Then I walked back over to the bottom of the stairs to join my other friends. They were sitting, leaning against the the stairs talking about how great things were turning out. I joined in and we talked until Mrs. Thunder came back downstairs....


	7. Walking Around Campus

Mrs. Thunder found us sitting at the bottom of the stairs when she cme back with the rest of the class. Hollypaw was glaring at them all the way down.

"As I've already told the rest of the class, you have half an hour to rest in your dorms and then I'll be picking you up for a campus tour." Mrs. Thunder told them. The four of us nodded and rushed down the various halls and stairs back to our dorms with the rest of the class. When Streampaw and I panted into the room, Dawnpaw and Firepaw weren't there yet. I reached for my desk and grabbed my DS and turned her IPod speaker on, turning the music up when Streampaw closed the door. Firepaw and Dawnpaw entered a couple minutes later laughing their heads off. I threw my DS down, asking them,

"So do you guys have good lockers? We got separate ones at the bottom of some stairs!" I smirked when the two shrugged and answered that the lockers were ok. "We got separate lockers!" I smirked back at Dawnpaw, who's mouth dropped open while Firepaw took it as an excuse to tackle me onto the bed again. I pushed her off with a laugh. I heard Mrs. Thunder calling us from the lobby of our dorm building and rushed down, leaving Firepaw and Dawnpaw to chat. Streampaw raced down the stairs beside me and I jumped the last few steps to beat her to the bottom. Mrs. Thunder was standing there doing something on a blackberry and we waited for two seconds flat until she pushed it into her pocket and made sure everyone was here. She then waved a hand to let us know to follow her and led us around the campus.

"This is the Performing Arts building," she said, motioning towards a one-story building with greek columns on the front. Leading us inside she showed us our classrooms for Theatre, Music and Dance, and the co-curricular rooms. She led us out again and we walked down the thin, but paved straight-line walkway with a statue of some alumni on one side and the Performing Arts building on the other. I noticed how beautiful the campus was and daydreamed a little until my daze was broken by Mrs. Thunder stopping in front of a small house and said, "This is the School Store and Book and DVD store. Inside they have all the school textbooks, stationary needed, school clothes, and the books and DVD's." walking on, we turned a corner and got to the Mathematics and Science building, which also had the Computer Science classes, not where the homerooms were though. The homerooms were moved into one hallway in the main building to avoid confusion. Mrs. Thunder showed us her classroom in case we needed to find her during the day. Next we passed a seemingly two-story building. It was plain, but it had banners hung all over it. "The gym and swimming pool are in here. Gym on the second floor, pool on the first." she explained. We walked a while longer passing the sports field and race track, the Art and Literature building, the Economics and Law building which also had the other subjects that were for students in senior year. She ended by pointing to a building in between out two dorms and saying, "This is the Rec. building. Students only. Bar on the top floor. Seperate restaurant and café, pool, snooker and air hockey. Also some hoops and sports equipment. I'll see you guys in homeroom again at 11:50 for what would normally be the period before lunch. I have some more forms and things to give you." she walked off towards the Mathematics and Science building and left us to do what we wanted for the next hour.

I raced up the stairs and when I got to the second floor, I noticed the elevator. I jumped in and landed on the third floor. I turned to my right and dashed off into my room, and then into my bed. I lay there and soon found myself taking a nap until 11:20.


End file.
